


Okay, Cupid

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: While hiding in the bathroom from the worst online date of his life and trying to find a way out of it, Carlos Reyes meets a beautiful man with green eyes who convinces him to escape the restaurant together.Written for Lone Star Week Day 3 - Alternate Universe (AU)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 42
Kudos: 424
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Okay, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hiding in the bathroom of a restaurant from a spectacularly awful tinder date, and you are in a similar situation because a guy at the bar just won’t stop hitting on you and now we are planning an epic escape together even though we only met ten minutes ago AU

He’s hiding in the bathroom.

 _He_ , Carlos Reyes, an _Austin Police Officer_ , is _hiding_ in the bathroom stall of a very nice Italian restaurant from a genuinely horrible online date, and he needs to call his best friend to scream at her since really it’s _all her fault_. He informs her of this the second she answers her phone. Forgetting his manners, he doesn’t bother with even a hello.

“Try online dating, _Carlos_. What’s the worst that could happen, _Carlos_. You’re going to end up old, alone and with a dozen cats, _Carlos_ ,” he throws back at her the mocking words she said to him a few days ago.

“What’s the worst that could happen, Michelle? _Well_ , I could be on a date with someone who is obviously a fan of Jeffrey Dahmer. At least if I die and my future cats eat my face, it’s for survival, not because they have a fetish,” he hisses at her.

There is silence on the other side of the phone for a second before she speaks. “ _Hello to you too_ ,” she starts dryly with a hint of laughter, causing Carlos to roll his eyes at her tone. “I take it the date is going well.”

“ _Sure_ ,” he shoots back sarcastically. If she thinks she’s going to out bitch him, she has another thing coming.

“Let’s see, where to start – ” he pauses for effect. “How about that he looks nothing like his picture. It’s not catfishing but close enough, or how about that he barely blinks when he looks at me. I counted to forty-five before his eyes actually shut for a millisecond,” he tells her, letting out a full-body shake as he remembers the creepy stare.

“Or how about the heavy breathing thing he does when he’s talking about how soft my skin looks,” he continues, his voice going higher. “ _Obviously_ , I have found my soulmate, and I’m calling you to let you know I’m eloping to Vegas.”

“Congratulations, I wish you endless happiness,” Michelle shoots back, and this time there isn’t just a hint of amusement in her voice, the laughter is clear.

“I hate you; this is all your fault, and I’m never listening to you again,” he hisses back at her, rolling his eyes when it does nothing to stop her from laughing. If anything, it sets her off even more.

“If he’s really that weird, then bail.”

He opens his mouth to yell at her some more. She’s the one that’s been nagging him about wasting his youth, telling him he needs to find someone. He doesn’t have cats, but he doesn’t see what’s so wrong with having some. He hears another snicker and realizes with embarrassment that it’s not coming from his phone and his supposed best friend, but from outside his bathroom stall.

“Michelle, hold on a sec,” he says quietly. He opens the door of the stall to find a man by the sink counter, leaning against it with a grin on his face.

“Sorry,” the stranger says with a smile that contradicts his apology. Carlos takes him in, his fit build, his artfully tousled hair, stunning green eyes, and a gorgeous face.

“Michelle, I’ll call you back,” he mumbles, ending the call.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really,” he continues, the smile on his face is friendly for a moment before turning wicked. “Or to laugh at the fact that you’re obviously out with a serial killer that will probably try to make a skin suit out of you before the night is over.”

Carlos shivers at the mental image the words evoke. “ _Fucking hell_ , thanks for the lifetime of nightmares, mean stranger.”

“TK,” he introduces himself, the grin never leaving his face. “And to be fair, if my prediction is right, it won’t be a very long lifetime.”

“Carlos,” he answers back dryly, a hint of amusement flickering inside him even if it’s at his own expense. “Let me guess; you’re a motivational speaker, because I gotta say this conversation is going great.”

TK lets out a delighted laugh, and Carlos takes in how it makes his already pretty face even more stunning; he can feel the corners of his mouth tick upward against his will.

“No, but it’s nice to know if I want a career change – ” TK trails off with a grin. “I’m a firefighter, recently moved here from New York.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow at the fellow first responder. “Austin Police, at your service.”

“You’re a cop,” TK exclaims, his green eyes widening. “Then what are you so worried about, just arrest the weirdo.”

“I can’t arrest someone for being creepy,” Carlos argues, rolling his eyes. “The prisons would be full if that was the case. Not to mention none of my buddies would ever let me live it down if I’m so weirded out by my date I bring him in.”

TK snickers softly, raising his hands when Carlos gives him a dirty look. “Is it really that bad? At least your date showed up; mine didn’t even do that.”

“You got stood up?” Carlos questions in shock. “Who would stand _you_ up? Look at you.”

Carlos feels his cheeks heat up as TK raises an eyebrow at him, the hint of a satisfied smirk on his face at Carlos’ unintentional compliment.

“I don’t know; I was supposed to be on a blind date. I had a rose on my table so he could know who I am. We were supposed to meet an hour ago,” TK shrugs, unconcerned. “Maybe he came in, took one look at me and bailed.”

“Not possible,” Carlos blurts out, unable to help himself. He blushes hard, but it’s worth it for the way it makes TK smile, this time a little softer.

They stay quiet for a moment, neither sure what to say. Carlos knows he can’t stay in the bathroom much longer. His date is waiting outside, probably more than ready to get to the part of the night where he moisturizes Carlos’ body before he uses it.

Carlos shudders again at the thought. _Jesus,_ he _really_ doesn’t want to go back out there.

“Ditch him,” TK says suddenly like he can read his mind.

Carlos opens his mouth to argue, that wouldn’t be kind, right?

“I know it’s not necessarily nice,” TK continues quickly before he can speak, and Carlos is starting to really wonder if the guy _can_ read his mind. “But you’re a cop, which means you listen to your gut. So what does your gut say?”

Carlos chews on his bottom lip as he thinks about what TK has just asked. Chances are he’s overreacting, and his date isn’t a crazy person, if he genuinely thought he was, he wouldn’t be thinking of him as a date but a perp. But he freaks Carlos out enough that everything inside him is screaming to leave.

Then there’s TK – he’s been in the bathroom with the guy for less than ten minutes, and he’s had more fun bantering with him than he has had all night, or any night in a long time.

It’s not nice, it’s downright rude, but his heart is already pounding with excitement before he even gets the words out.

“Come with me,” he blurts out, his hands sweating when TK raises an eyebrow at him in surprise. “You said your idiot date stood you up,” he pushes on quickly. “And that you recently moved to Austin, right?”

TK nods slowly at him; there is a hint of a smile on his face that encourages Carlos to continue.

“Well, if you haven’t been here long, then you probably don’t know Lupita’s Tacos over on Walker,” he tells him with a grin. “Her tacos are a religious experience; even racists don’t complain about Mexicans after they try them.”

TK lets out a snort, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Well damn, that’s one hell of a sale pitch, how can I say no to tacos that can solve racism.”

“You can’t,” Carlos answers, grinning, excited in a way he hasn’t been in the longest time. “So, are you in?”

TK bites down on his lip, but it does nothing to diminish his smile. “Hell yeah.”

“Great,” Carlos answers happily, letting out a breath before he starts planning their next move. “Now, to get out of here without Hannibal seeing me.”

TK pushes off the counter, walking towards Carlos until they’re only inches apart. “Leave that to me,” he says, the twinkle in his green eyes is full of mischief, completely charming and more than a little disarming for Carlos. He’s always enjoyed playful partners.

He feels himself blush at his thoughts, just because TK agreed to help him bail on his weird date and get tacos doesn’t mean anything is going to happen between them. It doesn’t matter how beautiful TK is or how he’s totally Carlos’ type.

He’s not finished with his thought when TK is extending his hand to him.

“Shall we?” TK asks teasingly, wiggling his fingers at him.

Carlos takes his hand, inhaling a sharp breath as he feels a shock go through him when their hands touch. Eyes snapping up to TK’s, his heart beats a little faster when he finds that TK looks stunned himself. He tightens his hold on TK, fingers interlocking.

“So you got a plan?” he asks after a moment where they both look down at their hands.

“Through the kitchen and out the back?” TK suggests with a shrug. “Tell me he didn’t drive you here.”

“No,” Carlos shakes his head, with an online date, no way was he going to let anyone pick him up. “I drove here.”

“Perfect, I ubered,” TK says with a grin as he guides Carlos deeper into the restaurant. “Guess you’re our getaway driver.”

Carlos chuckles softly, shaking his head, he’s not sure what he’s doing, trading one stranger for the next but it feels right even if he still feels kind of shitty for his date.

“Maybe I should leave him a note?” he questions right before they step into the kitchen. “So that he doesn’t spend the night waiting for me to come back?”

TK looks at him for a moment, seeming to come to a decision he waves over the waitress that coincidently had brought Carlos and his date their menus and waters as she stands by a cutlery station.

“Hey,” he starts, smiling brightly at the young girl, Carlos can see how she’s instantly affected by the power of TK’s smile and feels a little relieved it’s not just him. He listens as TK explains the situation; bad date, trying to leave without making a scene.

The girl nods as she looks at him, he’s thankful she’s not giving him a judging look.

He pulls out his wallet, taking a couple of bills out to cover anything the guy might order and a tip for her.

“You don’t have to go through the kitchen, that exit leads to the parking lot,” she explains as she points to a different door. “Also, that guy is totally bizarre.”

Carlos smiles at her, he’s not sure if she picked up on the same odd vibe or if she’s trying to make him feel better for bailing, but he’s grateful all the same.

He and TK make it out to the parking lot without a problem, and while he still feels terrible for leaving, he also can’t help the relieved breath he lets out the second he’s inside his car. He pulls out of the parking lot quickly and sets towards Walker St.

“So how long have you been in Austin?” he asks, his eyes straying off the road to look at TK for a second.

“Almost four months?” TK adorably wrinkles his nose as he thinks. “My dad got offered to help rebuild the firehouse we’re at, I had a bad break-up, so we decided I could use a change of scenery, and came here.”

Carlos itches to ask about the break-up, but it isn’t his place no matter how curious he might be. “What company are you with?”

“The 126,” TK says with a smile, and Carlos feels his eyes widen at the number.

“You’re TK Strand then,” he says, amazed at the coincidence. “Your dad is Captain Strand.”

TK looks over at him; his eyes are wide and curious. “That’s right, how did you know that?”

“Well, for one, I have been on a few of your calls,” he starts, letting out a chuckle, he can’t believe he’s been in TK’s orbit without running into him.

“That’s impossible, I would have noticed _you_ ,” TK answers back quickly, and Carlos feels his pulse spike at the blatant assurance that TK found him attractive.

“Ditto,” Carlos murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up even as he smiles when TK flashes him a smirk. “Maybe we just haven’t been lucky enough to be on the same calls. But I know Judd, and Michelle Blake is my best friend.”

“Well, damn,” TK shakes his head, his shoulders shaking a bit. “We’ve been running in the same circles and missing each other; fate is not always kind.”

“We ran into each other today though,” Carlos points out, looking over at TK as he parks outside a small storefront with blue writing. “Maybe fate is making it up to us?”

TK nibbles on the corner of his bottom lip, it’s an appealing shade of pink, and all Carlos wants to do is lean in and soothe the teeth marks TK is leaving with his tongue. TK lets out a small noise, and Carlos forces himself to drag his eyes off his mouth to look at his eyes. Even in the dim light of his Camero, TK’s eyes are mesmerizing, they’re a shade darker than earlier, and there is a look in them that Carlos recognizes as what he’s currently feeling.

Desire.

“What are you thinking right now?” he whispers, leaning forward over the center console and swallowing hard when TK does the same.

“You know what I’m thinking about,” TK whispers back, he wets his lips slowly. “You’re thinking it too; it’s all over your face.”

“Tell me anyway,” he shoots back.

Carlos sees the smirk on Tk’s face seconds before he presses his lips against his. TK traces his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, the action is playful, and Carlos parts his lips instantly for him, his stomach clenching and fluttering in a way that it hasn’t since he was a teenager. He’s known TK less than an hour, and yet the touch of his mouth against Carlos’, sends his heart racing. TK flicks his tongue against his, and Carlos can’t help the needy noise that escapes from his throat. TK answers the sound with one of his own, a low moan that vibrates between them. The kiss turns hard and dirty as they desperately grab at each other, hands coming up to each other's faces as the kiss gets desperate, they’re practically fused together, and it’s still not enough.

Carlos can’t remember the last time he wanted anyone as much as he wants the man who is kissing him like he’s staking a claim on him.

 _God_ , he hopes he is, because after tasting TK, Carlos doesn’t think he can go back to swiping right on Tinder.

Maybe Michelle is right, and he does need someone, he just wants that _someone_ to be TK.

They break the kiss when breathing becomes a problem. Still, and even though he’s breathing heavy, TK gives the corner of his mouth a small kiss, he lingers there, lips soft against Carlos’ skin in the gentlest of caresses while his hand touches Carlos’ opposite cheek just as tenderly.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out with a wide smile, his eyes shining with unbridled happiness. “Where have you been all my life?”

Carlos lets out a laugh, the joy of knowing TK is feeling the same as he spreads through every inch of him. “Going on shitty online dates, obviously.”

“Hmm,” TK murmurs, still smiling as a mischievous look takes over his handsome face. “Proposal. I’ll take you on non-shitty dates; some would even say amazing ones. I won’t make you feel like you’re out with a serial killer, and at the end of the night as a reward, you kiss me like _that_ , what do you say?” he asks him, the smile on his face is shy, his eyes hopeful.

“I won’t fear that you’re going to eat me?” Carlos jokes, feeling his face go red when TK smirks at him, the smile is absolutely filthy. Carlos is embarrassed and turned on before TK even speaks.

“I _mean_ ,” he starts, there is a slight drawl to his words that should be ridiculous instead of hot, but it still makes Carlos’ stomach flip. “I can promise that if I eat you _out_ – “ he grins, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth. “You’ll enjoy every second of it.”

TK laughs at the look on Carlos’ face, but Carlos doesn’t respond, he can’t when his face is red and his dick hard. Instead, he pulls a giggling TK back into another kiss until the laughter trails off, and TK is begging into his mouth, telling him to forget the tacos in favor of taking him home.

Carlos turns his car back on; he figures he can cook them something back at his place later, and while he does that, he can delete his tinder profile.

As TK kisses his cheek and down his neck, whispering how good it’s going to be between them, he figures he won’t be needing the app anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
